


Training Day

by animebutterfly247



Series: Rule 63 Ereri/Riren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy x Girl, Clit Play, Eating out, F/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren keeps teasing Levi with her shorts~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

Training, right now, was Levi's favorite thing to do. Not that he actually like to run around in the dirt and get all sweaty. He hated that part. We he like about it is that he got to see Eren. His sweet little Eren. Working so hard in her shorts and tight white shirt. Trying to be the best. God it was so sexy. Levi would just stare at her as she would run her laps when he was running his or when ever he was the one training the new recruits. Today was Levi's day to train the recruits.

Levi got dressed in his shorts and t-shirt and walked out the locker room to his waiting recruits. He could see were Eren was standing in a circle with her friends and her adopted sister. Talking with them like there wasn't care in the world. It made Levi laugh a little bit. All the recruits saw him and got into a line.

Levi sighed before speaking. "Okay Brats listen up! I know that none of you guys want to be here. I don't want to be here either." He was lying of course. All he really wanted to see was Eren in her training clothes. "We will do basic drills for 30 minutes, run laps for a hour, 30 minute break with lunch, which I still don't agree with, and then do your hand-to-hand combat for a hour." 

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone shouted in unison and saluted.

"Good now, get going!" Levi said starting the timer for the basic drills. Everyone started stretching before they actually started working on the drill. Levi watched Eren closely as she started to stretch. Her shirt lifted up a little bit showing the smooth skin and slight abs. Levi bite his bottom lip. He had never seen anything else so sexy. Well maybe her shorts. He could see Eren's ass pecking out of the bottom of the short. God damn she was just teasing him.

To be honest, Eren has seen Levi staring at her before. Hanji and Petra have also told her about Levi staring at her. She really didn't mind it. She had always had a crush on the Corporal. Eren, actually, started liking the Corporal when she walked in on him changing. It took her all she had not to drool when she saw how ripped he was. He even talked to her with his shirt off. It was like Levi knew Eren liked what she saw.

Levi watched Eren as she bent over and touched her toes making ass popped out as she did so. Levi smirked and chuckled as he looked her up and down. 'She is such a tease~' he thought to himself.

"Eren got a nice ass, don't cha think?" Hanji said scaring the living shit out of Levi. He was to focused on Eren to notice when Hanji appeared. Hanji started laughing her ass off when Levi was trying to get his heart rate back to normal. 

People watched and stared at the shocked that someone could actually scare Humanity's Strongest Solider. Eren was starring too. She actually giggled at the frightened man. It was nice to know he wasn't just a emotionless robot.

Levi looked back up to see everyone starring at him. He shot everyone a death glare as they all went back to work. Hanji had finally stopped laughing enough to actually speak.

"No but really she does have a nice ass." Hanji slapped his back. "You should stop starring and just go for it!"

"No! She is 15 years old! I'm not going to take advantage of her, you ass." Levi said calmly.

"She 15, in the military, watched her mom die, watches her friends die, can change into a titan, can die any moment, and you are worried about 'taking advantage of her'." Hanji pointed at Eren as she started doing the basic drills.

"Tch." Levi clicked his tongue. "You do know there are rules about a male and female relationships in the Recon Corps. As a Squad Leader you should know that Hanji."

"Come on! You know no one listens to that rule!" Levi was thinking about smacking Hanji then and there. He really should have to get her to stop talking.

"You are a real asshole." He told Hanji glaring at her.

"Just trying to help you out~" Hanji patted his back as the timer buzzed signaling the time was up.

Levi clicked his tongue again. "Alright you brats, hour run. You have to run 20 laps. I'll be running behind you and..." He sighed. "You guys know the drill just start already." He started the timer and they all started running. Levi slowly jogged behind them. Eren was in the back of the pack and it really distracted Levi. He watched as her boobs bounced up and down as they ran. He snickered to himself as he imagined her as she rode on top of his cock making her boobs bounce. Levi quickly shook his head to get the thought out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Let alone he shouldn't be thinking about Eren in that way. He tried to pay attention to something else. The last thing he wanted was to pop a boner in the middle of training.

By the time the timer buzzed everyone looked like they were going to pass out from exhaustion. "Lunch break! Go get out of here!" 

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Everyone said smiling and walked happily to the lunch room. Levi clicked his tongue at the recruits. They were all like happy little kids at lunch time about to eat their favorite meal. Which was ironic because the food was normals total shit.

Levi sat down at a empty table by himself eating. He was drinking his tea when he felt someone sit down across from him. "I swear Hanji if you are trying to scare the holy hell out of me again I will personally kill you right now." He said with hostility in his voice.

"O-oh I'm sorry Corporal... I guess I should go then..." A soft voice said. Levi looked up and saw Eren siting with him.

"Oh no. You can sit here." Levi said looking at her with his dead pan expression. Eren smiled brightly and started eating. Once Eren was done eating they still had 20 mins left. 

"S-so Corporal Levi..." She blush as she tried to make small talk with Levi. Levi look at from his tea to look at her. "N-Nevermind!" She said quickly and blush more.

"No, say it. You shouldn't have to keep secrets for your higher ranking officer~" Levi smirked behind his tea cup. From judging by the blush it was something that she was embarrassed about.

"H-have you ever had a crush on someone..?" Her blush got brighter. Levi put down his tea cup to look up at her with his smirk bigger then before.

"Yes. Why do you ask such a stupid question?" Levi tried not to sound to excited.

"B-Because... I have a crush on you Corporal Levi~" She blushed. Eren mentally smirked to herself. She couldn't believe he was actually buying the innocent girl act. Levi chuckled. He could see through her façade. She was acting innocent and he knew it. Levi played along with her little act.

"Well it just so happens I have a 'crush' on you too~" Levi said his dead pan face showing no emotion but his eyes were. Eren smiled brightly.

"R-Really!" She said happily and she bounced up and down in her seat. Levi watched as her boobs bounced up and down again with a slight smirk on his face.

"Follow me, Eren." He said. He couldn't take it anymore. Levi needed Eren right now.

"Wait but what about the rest of training?" She asked. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Don't worry about that I'll ask Hanji to take care of the others. I have some special training for you~" The tone in Levi's voice at the last sentence sent shivers down Eren's spine. Eren nodded. They made it out the lunch room without anyone noticing. 

They walked to Levi's private quarters. Eren swayed her hips suggestively as they walked. Levi smirked as he had his little fantasy about Eren grinding her hips down on him as she rode him. Levi couldn't wait to get Eren alone. Once Eren and Levi got to Levi's room. Eren closed the door and turned around. Levi pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

"Cute innocent girl act in the lunch room." He said between kisses. "I know that you've been trying to get in my bed for weeks now. Plus, those shorts you wear for training~ mmmm~ your such a fucking tease."

Eren moaned loudly against Levi's lips. She clawed at his shirt trying to feel his muscles threw the fabric. Levi had already ripped Eren shirt off and slipped of her sports bra. She didn't knew exactly when he did but who really cared right now. Levi broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck. Eren moaned softly at the feeling of Levi's warm lips against her neck. She started to feel a warm wet feeling in between her legs. Levi chuckled quietly.

"I've barely even touched you and you're already soaking wet~" he whispered hotly against her ear as he moved him hand down to touch her through her shorts. Eren gasped as Levi touch her. "Mmmmm~ your body is just begging for it~" Levi squeezed her ass with his other hand Eren moan and squirmed against the wall. Levi was 10 times better then Eren had imagined on those nights were she was alone in her room (basement) and touched herself at the thought of him. His hands were so skilled and rough but still gentle and his kisses rough but sweet and focused. God she wanted more.

"L-Levi~ More~ Please~ Aha~! P-Please I want more~! Ah~!" Levi moved her to the bed and push her down roughly.

"You want more, huh?" He chuckled as he pulled down her shorts and panties making sure her legs were spread wide. "Then you'll get more~" he dipped down his head in between her legs and licked her wet opening with his tongue. Eren eyes widen at the wet hot feeling of Levi's tongue. She tangled her fingers in Levi's hair pushing his face down urging him on. He lick, kissed, and sucked at her opening hoping that once he done with her he would still be able to taste her on his tongue for days. Eren was moaning loudly and a bright red blush was visible on her face. She never had any man touch her like this. Levi was her first.

"Levi~ Levi~ Levi~!" She moaned his name like a chant as she grinned herself down on his tongue. Levi licked her one last time before pulling away. Eren whimpered at the loss of contact. Levi pulled Eren hands out of his hair so he could look up at her. Her face was a bright red and panting. Levi chuckled and made his way in between her legs.

"You're so cute~" he whispered against her ear. Eren pouted a little.

"It's not fair!" She pouted and Levi looked confused. "I have all my clothes off and you still have yours on! It not fair!" Levi chuckled at how much of a whinny brat she sounded like. It was actually kinda cute but annoying at the same time.

"Well then if you want my clothes off so badly take them off yourself~" He smirked. Eren pouted, sat up on her knees, and kissed him again tasting herself on his tongue. Eren moved her hands up Levi's shirt feeling his muscles under her touch. Levi smirked against the kiss. Eren finally pulled Levi's shirt over his head and she blushed more. Levi chuckled once more.

"Like what you see?" He smirked and grabbed her hand placing it over his six-pack rock hard abs. Eren face turned a brighter red then before. She looked up and down Levi's body and saw the big tent that formed in his training shorts. She moved her hands down to the elastic waist band of the shorts. Eren hooked her fingers around the waist band of his shorts and boxers trying to mimic the same thing he did to her earlier and pulled them down. Her eyes widen and blush redden as his cock pop out. The only thing the was running threw her head was how the hell is it going to fit inside of her. She shifter and squirmed around feeling herself starting to get warm between her legs again. Levi pulled her down so that he was laying on his back and she was straddling his hips. She moaned as she felt his cock rub against her wet opening. Levi smirked.

"Now I want you to ride my cock. All you have to do is sit down on it till it's all inside of you~" Levi instructed her. Eren shivered at the tone in his voice. It sounded more like a order then instruction with that voice but Eren still did as she was told. She slowly sat down on top of Levi cock stoping half away to get use to the feeling. Once she did get use to it she dropped her self down on it and arched her back and gasped. Levi shivered at the warm wet feeling of being inside of her. It took all he had not to just start pounding into her.

"Levi~ L-Levi please~" Eren breathed out begging for him to start moving. Levi exhaled before slowly thrusting his hip in and out of her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Eren moaned quietly and slowly grinned her hips down.

"F-Faster~ P-Please Levi~ Aha~! H-Harder~" Eren begged. Levi slowly pulled back till there was nothing but the tip still inside her. Eren whined impatiently and Levi thrusted back in fast and hard. Eren let out a silent scream and arched her back. Levi repeated the same thing over and over trying to make her a moaning screaming mess.

"Ah~! Levi~! Oh god~! T-There~! L-Levi it feels s-so- Ah~! -Good~!" Eren moaned and she clawed at Levi leaving angry red marks all down his chest as she bounced up and down on his cock. Levi was panting heavily as he watched her breasts bounce up and down like they did when she was running and held on to her hips tightly. He let his cock slip out of her and it rubbed against her cilt. Her ocean-blue eyes widened and she let out a high pitched moan. She thrusted her hips against Levi's cock using it to pleasure herself.

"You want me to play with you there too?" His voice had dominance in it as he pushed her on to her back again. He rubbed his cock against her opening to tease her then pushed it quickly back in. Levi pressed his fingers against Eren cilt and played with it. Eren arched and threw her head back. She pushed herself down on to Levi's hand to increase the pleasure. Levi started thrusting back into her at the same pace as before and leaned down to suck on one of her nipples. Eren let out high pitched screams. Her mind was clouded by all the pleasure. She didn't want it to end.

"L-Levi~ F-Fuck me h-harder~!" She moaned out making Levi smirk and move her leg up around his shoulders. Eren blushed at the position. Levi grabbed he hips tightly and thrusted his hips sharply into her. Eren high pitched screams filled the small room.

"You have such a lovely voice~" he whispered against her ear hotly. Eren leaned in to kiss him. All she really knew was that Levi was talking. Her mind was to far gone to understand what he was saying. Levi pulled away from the kiss.

"You're gonna cum soon~ ah~ I can tell by how tight your getting~ Mmm~ You feel so much tighter then before~ Ngh~" he panted against her neck. Levi thrusted into Eren once more before her eyes widen and came against his cock letting out a very high pitched scream. All of that was enough to push Levi to the edge as he pulled out and came against her stomach. 

Both lay on the bed panting coming down from the pleasure high that they both just had. Eren's hands ran down her stomach getting some of Levi's cum on her fingers. She licked it off.

"Your going to make me hard again if you do that~" he breathed against her neck. Eren giggled cutely.

"T-That was amazing~" she whispered and smiled slightly.

"Get use to it because the is definitely going to be a next time." Levi said and Eren blushed burying her face in his chest. Levi kissed the top of her head before he closed his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*One Week later*~*~*~*~*~  
Levi walked into his private quarters after his training. Everyone for the past few day having been looking at him strangely. Come to find out he forgot his room window looked out on to the field that the recruits trained on and he forgot to close the curtains. He was actually a little worried about Eren. She hasn't been to training for a week. He was hoping that she didn't get questioned over what happened or her over protective sister wasn't keeping her way from training. More then likely Mikasa saw what happened.

"LLLLeeeevviiii~" someone sang in a sweet singy-song voice. Levi turned around and saw Eren sitting on his bed, legs crossed, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. 

"I though I could help you relax after your training~" she said seductive voice. Levi smirked as he walked up to his desk and kissed her possessively. This kid was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm done! This one took longer then I thought it was gonna take ;~; I'm not that good at writing boy x girl but it's worth a shot! Hope you enjoyed! I edited one line cause 1) it sound like Levi was planing to rape Eren and 2) it just slipped my mind as I skimmed the story threw the first time to edit it. So sorry if the line offended anybody!


End file.
